


Jacks Wild

by MrProphet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Jacks Wild

The killing blow was quick and merciful; the mutilation that followed was gruesome, but painless, and not without purpose, hollowing out the body of the poor girl to make a resting place for the Stone. Nestled among the viscera, the Stone's colour changed from dull grey to soft, glowing green. 

It's blood-slicked surface slithered rebelliously against Jack's grasp, but he held it firmly and set it in place in the breastplate of his armour.

He left the house by the window and swung quickly up to the roof. The authorities would come soon enough and it would not do to be found. There was little that the Peelers could have done to stop him, but he had a legend to maintain and slaughtering the ridiculous agents of law and order was not a part of that.

He heard something behind him; a soft hiss of escaping steam. Slowly he turned and fixed his gaze on a shadow that did not belong, half-hidden behind a chimney stack. He concentrated, opening his eyes and then opening them again to see with the eyes of the eagle.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I don't believe it," he confessed. "And what are you wearing?"

The figure stepped away from the chimney, hissing slightly as he moved.

"Carriage springs not enough for you now?" Jack asked, "or is that steel cage just to hold your old bones together?"

"I'm here to stop you, Jack," the other man announced.

"Others have tried."

"And you killed them. Your own brothers and sisters."

Jack shrugged. "They were warned."

"It is affecting your mind, Jack." The bulky, armoured figure took a step forward. "Can't you see that your 'great work' is an obscenity? These things are too dangerous to use."

Jack laughed again. "And yet you stand there in that steam-driven contraption. I don't see a boiler. What else could be generating the heat but one of the Pieces?" His face grew serious. "It won't help. The Stone preserves me, old Jack; you were a great teacher, but I will kill you if I must and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'm sorry, Jack." The older man flexed his armoured wrist and a hidden blade slid out. It was not the ordinary stiletto, but the broad head of an ancient lance.

"That... It's just a myth; a... literary device."

"That's what we thought about the stone, and yet you continue to defy time and steel."

The younger Jack, the Ripper, gave another chuckle, but now the sound was touched with fear. After a moment he turned and he ran. The older Jack bounded after him on steam-sprung heels.

The Ripper was as quick and agile as a cat, lightly armoured and given superhuman prowess by the power of the Stone of Eden. Spring-Heel was older, but wily as a fox and his armour carried him across the rooftops in great bounds.

Spring-Heel chased, the Ripper jinked and evaded, forcing his opponent to overshoot and correct. Time and again, Spring-Heel came close and blows were exchanged, knives thrown and swords swung. 

At last, the Ripper slipped and Spring-Heels was on him. Desperately, the Ripper struck upwards as Spring-Heels stabbed down with the Lance of Eden. The Ripper's hidden blade slid between the plates of Spring-Heel's armour and deep into the old man's gut; the Lance struck the Stone and transfixed it, piercing through and into the Ripper's heart.

Light flared for a moment and when it faded, the rooftop was empty.

After a moment more it began to rain, and those who had seen the light at all merely took it for lightning.


End file.
